Unfriend You
by WWEShelby
Summary: Song Fic. Liam/Sapphire. Second Fic.


**One shot song-fic. Disclaimer ~i do not own TBR or anything in this. Greyson Chance - Unfriend You :~)! Enjoy xxx**

_I really thought you were the one,_

_It was over before it begun._

Liam and Sapphire had been going out for 3 weeks and their relationship ended when Sapphire was seen kissing her ex, Ferris (**A/N: i think thats the spelling.**)

_It's so hard for me to walk away  
>But I know I can't stay<em>

Liam had been gutted, but he didnt show it. He tried his best to carry on as normall, but that was really hard for Liam as Sapphire and Ferris were back together and Ferris often coming round to the DG. 

_You're beautiful and crazy too  
>Baby, that's why I fell into you<br>_

He remembered the first time he met Sapphire, it was 2OO9 and Sapphire was just coming to Elm Tree. 2 years later, they started going out.

_Even though you would pretend to be_

_You were never with me_

For the first week, it was brilliant. Everyone was accepting of their relationship. Everyone, accept Ferris. 2 weeks into it, Liam felt Sapphire didn't like him as much as he liked her.

_So its over, yeah were through, so imma unfriend you._

_You're the best I ever knew, so I will unfriend you._

One day, Liam was in the kitchen with Frank when Sapphire came down stairs and told everyone she was going into town and that she would be back later.

'_Cause I should've known, right from the start_

_I'm deleting you, right from my heart._

Liam and his best friend went up stairs to have a game of cards. When Frank asked if Liam wanted to go into town to, to surprise Sapphire, he wasn't sure.

_Now its over_

_My last move, is to unfriend you._

After about 20 minutes. Frank had convinced his pal to go into town. After getting off of the bus, the two boys headed for the shopping mall.

_I thought in time that you could change_

_And my time and love would heal the pain_

They looked and looked for Sapphire. Eventually, they gave up. 'C'mon, lets just go home.' Said Liam. 'No, wait isn't that Sapphire over there.' Frank replied, pointing to Sapphire standing alone next to a fountain.

_I didn't want this day to come_

_Now all I feel is numb _

The boys could see Ferris walking over, Liam's stomach was doing backflips as Ferris approached Sapphire.

_So it's over, yeah we're through, so imma unfriend you  
>You're the best I ever knew, so I will unfriend you<br>_

He watched on in horror as Ferris leaned in and kissed Sapphire, who showed no intension of pulling away from her ex-boyfriend.

_'Cause I should have known, right from the start  
>I'm deleting you right from my heart<em>

The boys got up and went home, neither of them saying a word. Liam couldn't think straight. He really liked Sapphire, but those feelings were gone now.

_Now its over_

_My last move, is to unfriend you._

The boys were playing pool when Sapphire walked in. She came into the living room and smiled at Liam. Who looked at her for a second and straight back down to his game of pool.

_You come on to anybody  
>Everybody all the time<br>_

'Liam whats up with you?' she asked, walking over to her 'boyfriend'. 'Me and Frank saw you in town today. With Ferris.' He said coldly, everyone looked up to see what was happening. 'He wanted to talk, to see if I'd go back out with him. I said no of course. Cos I'm with you now babes.' She leaned into kiss him but he turned his face away.

_You give up to anybody  
>What I thought was only mine<em>

'Nah, we saw you with him, at the fountain. I know all about it Sapphire, don't stand their and lie to me. Makes you look pathetic.' He said, throwing his pool cue on the table and walking out.

_So it's over, yeah we're through, so imma unfriend you  
>You're the best I ever knew, so I will unfriend you<em>

Liam didn't have to say they were over. Sapphire already knew, and so did everyone else for that matter. She made him look like a right mug and he wasn't accepting that.

_'Cause I should have known, right from the start  
>I'm deleting you right from my heart<em>

Things were going back to normal. Liam knew her and Ferris were back together, but the two still spoke. He felt like she was mocking him with what she was doing, but he never let it show.

_Now its over_

_My last move, is to unfriend you._

Liam had a new girlfriend now and he really liked her and things were going great.

_So imma unfriend you  
>So imma unfriend you<em>


End file.
